


Misplaced

by missfortunesirprize



Series: Opposite [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfortunesirprize/pseuds/missfortunesirprize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Work in progress series of female Bucky one-shots</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misplaced

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing

The rain ran down the windows in abstract patterns and she sat with her knees pulled to her chest, watching the streets below. The room was dark, like she preferred, and music filled the area, modern music she found she liked. It was loud enough to conceal the sound of a door opening, and the arm on her shoulder made her jump, springing out of the chair and grabbing the offender by the throat, a knife materialising into her hand. Tony held his hands up, in a calming gesture. "I just wanted to remind you that it's time for the diagnostics." To be clear, he tapped her metal arm with two fingers. She relaxed, and the knife disappeared back from wherever it came from. "Sorry." Her voice sounded broken and unused, and he smiled, surprisingly sweet, "I'll put on the music you like." She followed him out, to the elevator and the silence wasn't awkward as she thought it would be, and he kept his fingers wrapped around the wrist on her left arm, tapping the metal plates with a fingertip. She looked down at it and smiled, and then grinned when she saw the table clear for her to sit on, with the tablet on it so she could choose her own music. "I think there was a bet on how long it would take you to fiddle with the arm." She wandered further into the room and turned when she noticed he wasn't following. He stood in the doorway, a frown on his face, and said "Do they really think I'm that much of an asshole? It's not a toy, it's your fucking arm."


End file.
